From the Diary of Cynthia Potter
by magpieforjoy
Summary: In the year 2017, Muggles find out about wizards, and the terribly impossible happens. AU.


**From the Diary of Cynthia Potter**

_Author`s note: I want all of you to know that this has nothing to do with my other fanfics, because Harry isn`t married to Hermione *covers ears as everyone cheers* Well, I like that idea, but this is dedicated to my wonderful cousin, and that`s where the disclaimer begins *sigh*. Elizabeth Potter belongs to my dear cousin who thoughtfully made it up and thinks is her identity. Also, Jessica belongs to my cousin(not the last name, though) and the story where Hermione falls out of windows, which she enjoys making. Harry Potter and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling, even though I wish it belonged to me, but I`ll stick with my characters. Cynthia Potter, the Giverbs, and the Izans belong to me, and Anne Frank and her diary belong to her, God rest her soul(grrr, I hate those Nazis). OK, and to those who want to review, please, PLEASE give constructive critisism. A bad example being: "It sucks", and a good example being "It sucks because you need to expand," so I know what I need to do to make the story better. Sorry I`m critisising your reviews, but it helps to tell me why if you think that it`s bad. Well, I think I`ve written enough in this author`s note, so READ!!!!_   
  


**_"If you are a dreamer,_**

**_ Come in,_**

**_ If you are a dreamer,_**

**_ A wisher, a liar,_**

**_ A hope-er, a pray-er,_**

**_ A magic bean buyer..."_**

_ Shel Silverstein_

_Where the Sidewalk Ends_   
  


Dear Kitty (after reading the Diary of Anne Frank, that`s what I decided to name you), 

Hi! My name is Cynthia Potter, I`m 14, and today is my birthday. I live in Godric`s Hollow, where my parents rebuilt my grandparents house (it had been destroyed by this evil wizard named Voldemort, but that guy`s dead now). You are probably my most favorite present, as you are a laptop computer that fits in my pocket, which is really great because I can write in here during Professor Binns`, my only ghost teacher, lectures, or grumpy old Professor Snape, my Potions teacher, won`t catch me writing a note (you have a little printer that doesn`t make any noise). Snape is probably grumpy because he`s really old and he`s been after the job of teaching Defense Against Dark Arts (that`s my "Aunt" Hermione`s job, but she makes me call her Professor Weasely during school hours) since before Dad (Harry Potter) went to Hogwarts. My parents are the ones who gave you to me. My mom (Elizabeth Potter), headmisstress of Hogwarts, for a birthday present, even changed my detention to tomorrow so I wouldn`t have detention on my birthday. Jenna Finnigan gave me smoe Chocolate Frogs, but she warned me not to eat them too fast, as I`m a chocoholic, but what does she know? 

Dear Kitty, 

I guess Jenna was right. I`m in the infirmary, and cranky old Madam Pomfrey will NOT let me out! I only got a little sick when Professor Hagrid took me on my detention to work with these huge spiders, but that`s not my fault! Those things are too scary! 

Dear Kitty, 

School`s out, and Gryffindor won the house cup as usual! See, we`ve had this winning streak on the house cup, and the Slytherins, oh, you should have seen their faces. I`m definitely going to practice Quidditch this summer with Dad and Jenna. Beaters need to stay in shape, ya know!   
  


Dear Kitty, 

The Daily Prophet had the strangest announcement on it: Group Called Izans Gaining Power. What is that about? It said something about these Muggle dudes led by my dad`s cousin, Dudley Dursely (who is extremely obese, a Muggle, and hates magic), are telling other Muggles about us and are brainwashing them that we`re no good and that we`re going to try to take over the world! That is wild! Dad, the Minister of Magic, is pretty upset about this, as he`s going to have to work overtime trying to keep this under control, as a lot of Muggles are responding to this in the way we don`t want them to. I just think, whatever. This thing`ll blow over in a couple of days. Nothing bad could happen here. 

Dear Kitty, 

The Daily Prophet said that the Izans are still here and growing. The last count has been at 500 people. Most of them are based in the Netherlands, but a lot are in England too. They are spreading propaganda about magic like wildfire, and the Muggles are eating it all up! I mean, come on, Kitty, won`t anyone hear our side of the story? I don`t like the way this is going at all. I mean, my parents are really worried. Sure we`re magic, but the ratio of Muggles to Wizards is, like, 1000 to 1, and if there`s enough of them, they can take our magic stuff, and make us do what they want. That`s what the Ministry of Magic is for, to keep the Muggles from knowing, but for every Muggle`s memory that gets erased another two Muggles know. 

Dear Kitty, 

I guess I knew it was going to happen, but, not like this! The Izans have grown powerful enough to definitely get a wizard family under their control, and that`s what they did. But I would never have guessed that they would use the old gas chambers used in the Holocost (it pays to know about Muggle history) once they rid the family of their magical things. I almost screamed when I heard who it was: Jenna Finnigan and her family. Afterwards, they burned the family`s magical things. This is completely absurd. Why would these guys want to take the lives of innocent people? My dad explained to me that some Muggles are born with a witch- hunting gene, which enables him/her to detect a magic person and overpower the wizard or witch, having an urgent desire to kill them. My dad said Dudley didn`t have the gene, he was just opinionated like his parents, but plenty of his followers were. My parents are seriously discussing going into hiding, which is fine with me. I don`t like this, though, Kitty, I don`t like this at all. 

Dear Kitty, 

Our new address is in the attic of a house at Mulberry Street in London, where it would be impossible to find one family, as it`s so populated and the family who let us stay here are Aunt Hermione`s parents (she was a Muggle born). We`ve heard that the Izans are now going into Germany and trying to convince them to join them. I don`t think they will, though; after the Nazis, I think they`ve learned their lesson. Anyway, we`re sharing the attic with my Aunt Herm, "Uncle" Ron and their twins Grace and John, and I feel so sorry that babies like them should have to go through with something like this.   
  


Dear Kitty, 

It`s been two weeks since we moved into the attic, and, needless to say, the Izans are getting worse.I am praying for the Muggles who want to help us, but can`t, that they can find the courage to help us. Even if those people wanted to stand up for us, they would be to scared to. I know I would.   
  


Dear Kitty, 

I`m really scared. The Izans are searching every home in London for magical people. They have already taken over Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic, and Diagon Alley. The thing is, this is the first time I`ve seen my dad cry. I can`t go somewhere else so I don`t have to see him, and I can`t bear it. I know how helpless he feels, because we can`t really fight back unless we have outside help. What has happened here? Why is it happening? Does someone here have the answer? If only God would tell me. Why is he letting this happen? It`s already happened before. But will we win this time?   
  


Dear Kitty, 

Today on the news, we learned that 5 squibs at a Quickspell course in downtown London were shot last night. They didn`t get a close up look at the killers, but they think the Ku Klux Klan is getting involved in the gunfire, too. I also heard on the news that it`s confirmed that the Izans are looking for my dad. Dad`s making plans with Mom, Aunt Herm and Uncle Ron, but I can`t help but think that if we step one toe out of this house, or even the attic, we`ll get taken away by the Izans. 

Dear Kitty, 

My cousins, the Giverbs, showed up at the house today. They had a near escape from the Izans back in France, and they apparated here, though it`s dangerous to do that now. Aunt Lilian had a long talk with my mom, and they cried and hugged. Uncle Jim came a little later by floo powder, which is probably more dangerous, but how else was Jessica, my favorite cousin, and Jeffrey, the cutest 3 year old, going to get here? Jess and I played some games, and made up a story to get Jeffrey, Grace, and John to sleep, where Jess made Aunt Herm fall out of at least 10 windows for no reason, and we went off to talk for the night. 

Dear Kitty, 

Sorry I haven`t written lately (it`s been about two months, the babies have kept me busy as the adults make plans), but I have good news! The United Nations are starting an anti- Izan force. UN officers are blocking the gas chambers, and have found a lot of the secret locations where they held the witches and wizards before getting sent to their death. Other groups are fighting back, too (such as Albus Dumbledore`s sheltering group where witches and wizards can go if they escaped and have nowhere to go), and I think they`re helping a lot. But there are still mysterious disappearances of wizards, and I don`t think they`ve apparated, because the Izans can detect this kind of stuff. I hope this ends soon, I haven`t seen my friends in ages.   
  


Dear Kitty, 

The killing is still going on, but about half of the Izans have been arrested. The other half is either in hiding or have gone to other countries. Dudley still says full blast on killing us, but I think he`s losing his power. The last shooting was two days ago, and that`s a major improvement as a couple of months ago, wizards were shot three times a day or more. I`ve got to go, Aunt Herm wants me and Jess to look after the twins and Jeffrey while the adults sneak downstairs. I wonder what they are going to do, but Dad has his invisibility cloak so they won`t be seen.   
  


Dear Kitty, 

You will never believe what just happened! If Dad didn`t tell me himself, I wouldn`t believe it either. Well, the adults went outside and walked all the way to Dudley`s house. They talked to him, and he had to listen as everyone around him was body- bound. He said that he realized that what he was doing was wrong, but then pulled a gun on Dad. He said something about dreaming of this day for so long after a scarred childhood, being afraid of what Dad might have done to him. As he was about to pull the trigger, two Izan officers burst in behind Dudley and shot Dudley in the head. He was immediately dead, and even though the body- bound people were released, they didn`t make a move to kill the adults. Aunt Herm went to the phone, called the police, and they arrested all the guys there, as the people who shot Dudley still committed murder. Basically, all the remaining Izans are either fleeing or tuning themselves in. Well, Kitty, I should say that`s a prettier ending than the Holocost.   
  


Dear Kitty, 

The results are in. About three quarters of the magical community in England have died, while one third in France and Germany have died. We got our magical things back, but our house was destroyed. There was a huge memorial service for all the witches and wizards who died. Dad gave a really powerful speech, and I know it will be a while before everything gets back to normal. I laid a bunch of flowers on the Finnigan family`s grave stone, and Jess told me it was OK to cry, and I did. But hopefully history won`t repeat itself again, and we will learn from our mistakes. We will rise up and we can rebuild, we can say no more. No more racism, no more violence, no more judging by something that doesn`t affect your character. It might take a while, but Rome wasn`t built in a day. And this time, muggles and wizards alike will make it happen.   
  


**_ "I have a dream, I have a dream that my four little children will one day live in a nation where they will not be judged by the color of their skin, but by the content of their character. I have a dream today!" _**

**_ "I have a dream that one day down in Alabama... little black boys and black girls will be able to join hands with little white boys and white girls as sisters and brothers. I have a dream today! So let freedom ring from the prodigious hilltops of New Hampshire, let freedom ring from the mighty mountains of New York, let freedom ring from the heightening Alleghenies of Pennsylvania, let freedom ring from the snow- capped Rockies of Colorado; let freedom ring from the curvaceous slopes of California. But not only that. Let freedom ring from Stone Mountain of Georgia; let freedom ring from Lookout Mountain of Tennessee; let freedom ring from every hill and molehill of Mississippi. From every mountainside, let freedom ring._**

**_ "And when this happens and when we allow freedom to ring, when we let it ring from every village and every hamlet, from every state and every city, we will be able to speed up that day when all God`s children, black men and white men, Jews and gentiles, Protestants and Catholics, will be able to join hands and sing in the words of the old Negro spiritual: 'Free at last. Free at last. Thank God Almighty, we are free at last.'"_**

** Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr.**   
  


_Authors Note: Well, I hope you didn`t get confused or anything. I just wondered what would happen if Muggles found out about the magical community and this is what came out. I hope you enjoyed it!!_


End file.
